


Scarlet Letter

by Valentine



Series: Irregular Correspondence [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: But moving in that direction, Epistolary, Not quite a fix-it, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, What the future may bring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine/pseuds/Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony writes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The letter was originally addressed to Stever Rogens.

Steven Rogers,

This isn’t an apology although I shouldn’t have hit you for lying to me, no matter how much you deserved it. If nothing else I am sorry for giving Zemo the satisfaction. 

When I said I was your friend I meant it. I was Steve’s friend. I hated Captain America growing up. And you certainly didn't change my mind when we first met, but gradually I got to know Steve, not Captain America defender of justice and freedom and wearer of stupidly useless helmet wings, but the guy who always carries around a sketchpad, who cares deeply, and actually has something approaching a sense of humor.

You’ve bought into your own hype, a cult of personality influenced by decades of stories real and fiction most of which were created while you were playing capsicle. People follow Captain America for what he represents, and Captain America was never just Steve Rogers. People follow you in defiance of country, family, and friends, because they trust your judgement, because they believe in Captain America. You took advantage of friendships and of misplaced patriotism to get what you wanted. This isn’t about Barnes. This is about you and assuaging your guilt over his “death.” It’s about you hanging on to a connection to your past in the face of all logic and common sense. Did you ever even ask yourself what Barnes would have wanted you to do?

You started a fight which ended in my best friend being paralyzed and tens of millions of dollars in damages. You preach about sharing information and trust while hiding what you knew about my parents and Zemo. Hypocrite. I came to help you when I found out Zemo was responsible for the UN bomb. After everything Steven I came to help. Turns out you were wrong about his plan after all. And if we hadn’t spent so much time fighting each other maybe we would have figured that out before we ended up in an underground bunker in the ass end of nowhere.

And where are you and your merry band of outlaws now? (That’s rhetorical by the way. Obviously I know where you are or you wouldn’t have this letter). I had a plan to get them out, a legal plan that didn’t leave four soldiers with broken bones and two with severe concussions. I know you hate hearing that people were “following orders,” but they were. Orders to guard criminals, people who broke the very laws you swore to uphold, and I blame you for that. Because they trusted you to do the right thing. They followed your orders just as the people you hurt followed orders. Do you think about the people you attacking in your zeal to protect Barnes: the soldiers and civilians in Bucharest and Berlin and the people you claimed were your friends? Rhodey isn’t the only person who may never again walk unaided.

And after all of that the only thing you feel you should apologize for is hiding the truth about my parents from me. 

You’ve changed the Avengers symbol from something people trusted into a scarlet letter. I’d ask if you were proud of yourself but sadly I know you are. 

Tony Stark


	2. Chapter 2

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 11, 2016   
Subject: Reply

Tony,

Your letter had a marked lack of apology for trying to kill Bucky.

Steve

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
May 11, 2016   
Subject: Re: Reply

Steve,

Noticed that did you? Anything I have to say to Barnes I’ll say to his face, assuming he ever shows it again.

Tony

PS: Nomad? Dramatic much?

 

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 11, 2016   
Subject: Re: Re: Reply

You tried to kill him.

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
May 11, 2016   
Subject: Steve’s manpain

But I didn’t. Face it, with a fight that has me against the two of you, if anyone is going to die it would be me. 

Tony

PS: I don’t see Barnes showing up to apologize to me.

 

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 11, 2016   
Subject: That’s mature

He can’t. For the safety of others he chose to freeze himself until a cure can be found. 

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
May 11, 2016   
Subject: And they call me egotistical

Amazing how you can pack so much condescension and self righteous anger into so few words. That should be listed as your superpower. I don’t think our conversations will be productive until you manage some self reflection. It’s still all about you isn’t it? Rhodey is walking a little now with the aid of his prototype external skeleton. Vision is learning to cook and ghosting around the training grounds like the only chick left in a nest. I am still working on the Sokovia Accords as well as being a functioning member of society with a job, but I’m sure you’re being productive as you continue to avoid arrest.

Don’t contact me again unless you have something constructive to say. I’ve wasted enough of my time on your self centered bullshit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The speech Steve quotes is the beginning of the one Sharon Carter attributes to her aunt at Peggy Carter's funeral. Both parts were quoted by Captain America in the comic The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #537.

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
May 20, 2016   
Subject: How is everyone

 

I saw you on the news yesterday. You looked good. I’m glad the external skeleton you created is past the prototype stage. How is the team?

I was careful when I fought those soldiers and did my utmost to prevent collateral damage. I regret any pain I caused them, but it was in defense of a man’s life. 

I want you to understand why I didn’t sign. I read the Accords and under them we would lose our ability to chose when to intervene. By the time the bureaucrats okayed a mission people we could have helped might be dead. Worse we could be forced to act in ways that would hurt the innocent. I couldn’t let that happen. You said yourself we aren’t soldiers, and these accords make us soldiers at the mercy of politicians. 

I couldn’t risk telling you about Zemo as long as you were reporting to Ross. We both know what kind of man he is. 

It’s not about the letter of the law, Stark. It’s about the spirit, and we are responsible for representing that spirit. I read something by Mark Twain when I was just kid that shaped my understanding of patriotism in a profound and lasting way. He wrote: 

“Is it the government which is for the moment in the saddle? Why, the government is merely a temporary servant: it cannot be its prerogative to determine what is right and what is wrong, and decide who is a patriot and who isn’t. It’s function is to obey orders, not originate them.  
Who, then is the country? Is it the newspaper? Is it the pulpit? Why, these are mere parts of the country, not the whole of it, they have not command, they have only their little share in the command.

In a monarchy, the king and his family are the country: In a republic it is the common voice of the people each of you, for himself, by himself and on his own responsibility, must speak.  
It is a solemn and weighty responsibility, and not lightly to be flung aside at the bullying of pulpit, press, government, or the empty catchphrases of politicians. Each must for himself alone decide what is right and what is wrong, and which course is patriotic and which isn’t. You cannot shirk this and be a man. To decide it against your convictions is to be an unqualified and inexcusable traitor, both to yourself and to your country, let men label you as they may.”

I can’t be anything but who I am, and if that means I can no longer be Captain America it’s worth the sacrifice.

Be Well,  
Steve

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
May 21, 2016   
Subject: RE: How is everyone

 

You’re damn right that I put the good of the many over that of the individual. Who am I to decide whose life is worth more? I can’t say I wouldn’t save a person I cared for over a stranger, but I wouldn’t condemn a group to save one person. Is Barnes the only thing worth protecting? 

I believe you were careful while fighting the people trying to apprehend Barnes, but you being careful is a normal person using a battering ram.

Dad used to complain about Peggy Carter giving him the speech you referenced whenever he disagreed with her. She attributed that quote to you. I sometimes forget how very young you are. Compromise isn’t the enemy. It makes us better. I’ve always admired your bullheaded determination to stick to your principles. But if you can’t examine them what good are they? 

You claim your faith is in the individual. I thought you trusted me enough to extend some of that faith to me, to trust that I had the team’s best interests at heart, or at least trust me with the info you had on a threat to the team and the world. You blamed me for making the choices I did while simultaneously denying me the information to make an informed decision. If the only hands you trust are your own then there is no point to the Avengers. Might as well change the name to Avenger and his Army. 

I read the accords too. In fact I wrote part of it, and had more edits ready to go. You may not like politics Steve, but as long as you live in this world it’s an evil you cannot ignore. And it’s something I’m very, very good at. I’ve never met a system I couldn’t manipulate. I would and will spend every bit of political capital I have to make this work. Why preemptively decide not to follow the Accord when you can just ignore reinterpret an order later? That’s practically your entire army career. 

I agree with you about Ross; he’s a blight on the earth. He’s also appointed by the duly elected President of our country. Apprehending you personally was a concession I had to beg Ross for. He planned on sending special forces authorized to kill not just Barnes but you and Wilson if you got in the way. And then I find out you’ve dragged three more people into a fight that could have been avoided. You didn’t trust me when I needed you to, and now I don’t know if I can trust you at all. 

If you want to know how the others are doing you can ask them yourself. I’m tired; Tired of fighting; tired of getting up only to be knocked down again. I retired once. I can’t now. There’s no one left to take care of the few who remain. The ‘what if’s’ drive me while ‘what should be’s’ drive you. History is kind to you and will continue to be so in a way it hasn’t and won’t be for me. That won’t stop me from shaping a future you are hiding from.

Tony


	4. Chapter 4

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
June 1, 2016   
Subject: Thank you

Thank you. Bucky’s doctors think your Binarily Augmented Retro Framing tech will be able to help him. I don’t know how to thank you.  
Yours,  
Steve

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
June 1, 2016   
Subject: RE: Thank you

Don’t mention it.

 

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
June 18, 2016   
Subject: Ross 

I don’t suppose you had anything to do with Ross’s resignation or the investigation into his actions as Secretary of State?  
Steve

 

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
June 21, 2016   
Subject: Robert Kelly

Robert Kelly’s senatorial history suggests a passionate, principled man dedicated to the welfare of those he serves. I think he’ll make a fine Secretary of State.   
Steve

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
June 21, 2016   
Subject: RE: Robert Kelly

He’s known as the “Compromise King” around DC.

 

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
June 21, 2016   
Subject: Compromise

I understand that compromise is necessary in certain situations but principles should never be compromised.   
Steve

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
June 22, 2016   
Subject: RE: Compromise

 

So you’re saying that “doing anything to protect Barnes” is a principle? I never thought of you as the type of person who’d let the world burn to save one person, but this isn’t the first time I’ve misjudged someone.

 

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
June 23, 2016   
Subject: RE: RE: Compromise

I made mistakes, but I had to save him. I lost everyone else. I couldn’t lose him too.   
Steve

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
June 25, 2016   
Subject: Friendship

I could have been a better friend. I didn’t see how much pain you were in. I accepted the surface projection of a man who has his shit together. I blamed you for not asking for my help finding Barnes, but I should have offered it, and for that I am sorry. 

What I’m not sorry for is my support of the Sokovia Accord. It’s necessary, and it or something like it was inevitable. Secretary Kelly will be making a diplomatic trip to Wakanda in a few weeks to discuss amending the Accord. Unofficially, he would welcome the insight of anyone with first hand experience in the kind of situations the Accord seeks to regulate. You won’t get everything you want, but if you can compromise at all we might be able to move forward. Ask the people you still call friends what they think.

 

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
June 26, 2016   
Subject: RE: Friendship

I could have been a better friend too, and for that I am sorry. As far as the rest, I’ll talk to Secretary Kelly, but I make no promises.  
Steve

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
July 14, 2016  
Subject: Secretary Kelly’s Visit 

I met Secretary Kelly today. He says the President will give each person who signs the Accord a full pardon provided they agree to return to the US and be available if the Avengers need them. Clint is going to sign. He said his wife would kill him if he didn’t. Scott Lang is planning on signing as well so he can see his daughter. Sam and Wanda say they'll follow my lead. Now that the Accord allows the Avengers veto power I could sign it, but I can’t leave Bucky. He’s making real progress with the BARF therapy.   
Steve

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
July 14, 2016   
Subject: Barnes

Let me see what I can do.

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
July 16, 2016   
Subject: Barnes Update

Barnes needs to pass a psych assessment with doctors provided by the US government. (Yes, you may be in the room.) If he passes he will be released into your custody provided he remains under house arrest in a secure environment. Which means either my tower or an approved psychiatric hospital. Keep him off my floor and out of my workshops and he can stay. He will be required to attend weekly therapy sessions and will be reevaluated at the end of a year. He may eventually be released under his own recognizance.

 

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
July 16, 2016  
Subject: RE: Barnes Update 

Thank you, and please tell me you aren’t part of some Illuminati group that controls the world. Joking aside, thank you, it’s more than I ever expected, and I’ll make sure to keep Bucky out of your way. Thank you again.  
Gratefully,  
Steve

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
July 17, 2016   
Subject: Illuminati

Illuminati? Not in this lifetime. Although I have my suspicions about dear old dad. Stop thanking me. It’s giving me hives.

I want you to co-lead the Avengers with me. Neither of us can sit safely tucked away. You by nature, and I because I’ve seen first hand what happens when I do. Something is coming, Steve, something bigger than anything we’ve faced before, and the Avengers will need both of us. The world will need both of us. 

 

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
July 18, 2016  
Subject: I don’t know what to say

And you can forgive me just like that?  
Steve

 

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
July 18, 2016   
Subject: Avengers

This isn’t about forgiveness; we just need to be able to work with each other. Look I’m going to fuck up and so will you. But if you can agree to communicate with me before you make rash decisions and I do the same I think we can make this work. 

From: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
To: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
July 19, 2016  
Subject: RE: Avengers

When can I come home?  
Steve

From: Tony Stark - tony.stark@stark.stark   
To: S.R. - nomad@secure.wkn   
July 19, 2016   
Subject: RE: RE: Avengers

The jet is on the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make this a series with outtakes from the other characters. Is this something anyone has an interest in?


End file.
